


My Shirt

by SunshineAndRoseWater



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoseWater/pseuds/SunshineAndRoseWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you wearing my shirt?” Mikey asked.<br/>Frank puffed out his chest, proudly displaying the words 'Mikey Fucking Way' printed in white on the black shirt. “Yup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I am totally procrastinating on my fic for the Bandom Big Bang 2016.
> 
> Inspired by Frank's habit of borrowing other people's clothes. Unbeta'd.

Mikey stretched and sighed. He felt good. Relaxed and tired and fucked out. He heard the rustling of fabric and forced himself to open his eyes. Frank was standing by the bed, zipping up his jeans.

“Frank?” Mikey mumbled, his voice slurred by sleep. “What're you doing?”

“Breakfast. Want me to bring you anything?”

Mikey hummed thoughtfully. “Coffee.”

Mikey closed his eyes again. He didn't need to have them open to feel Frank's eyes roll. “You Ways and your coffee. Anything of substance?”

“Coffee has substance.”

Mikey opened his eyes and saw Frank's eyes roll this time.

“You know what I mean.”

“I'm pretending I don't. Coffee.”

“Alright.” Frank tugged his shoes on, doing a little hopping dance because he's too stubborn to sit down to pull his shoes on.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Mikey asked.

Frank puffed out his chest, proudly displaying the words 'Mikey Fucking Way' printed in white on the black shirt. “Yup.”

“No, take it off.”

“Dude, the hotel has a total 'no shoes no shirt' policy. I gotta wear a shirt.”

“You don't 'gotta' wear _my_ shirt,” Mikey whined, making grabby hands from the bed. “C'mon, give it back.”

“Nope.” Frank bounded to the door, knowing Mikey would be too lazy to chase after him. “Not until I get my own with the first two words swapped.”

Mikey's sleep-addled brain took an extra two minutes to work out what Frank has said. When he finally understood he groaned in aggravation.

He would bequeath Frank his 'Mikey Fucking Way' shirt and at maybe two more if Frank would swear on his ancestor’s graves to never get a t-shirt that said 'Fucking Mikey Way.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did my work make you feel emotions? Come talk to me about it on my tumblr: [sunshinedontcare](http://sunshinedontcare.tumblr.com/)


End file.
